Yha
by Dyn Adr
Summary: (REPUBLISH) Hanya kisah cintaku yang sedikit rumit. Bukanlah kisah gadis yang menyukai pangeran sekolah, bukan kisah gadis yang begitu saja berani mengungkapkan perasaan, namun bukan pula kisah gadis yang lemah lembut. /"Kira-kira 'S' itu siapa ya?"/"Hey Sakura-chan! Mau tidak, membantu kami?"/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc. DLDR!

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, anak-anak. Hari ini kita menentukan susunan tempat duduk ya." Kata Kurenai.

Namun tampaknya anak-anak kelas XII IPA 3 tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kurenai. "Yah _sensei_... ini saja susunannya ya _sensei_?"

Kurenai menggeleng tgas. "Tidak. Saya sudah menyusun denah kelas, dibantu dengan wali kelas kalian yang dulu. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa duduk dekat dengan sahabatnya, sehingga kelas tidak berisik."

Semua murid terlihat kesal dikarenakan peraturan Kurenai itu. "Tidak ada protes lagi. Saya mulai." Tidak ada yang berani membantah, karena wali kelas mereka ini memang terkenal dengan predikat 'guru _killer'_. Jadi, siapa yang berani membantah?

"Yang kelompok sana, coba berdiri ke depan sebentar." Kurenai menunjuk kelompok yang berada di dekat pintu.

Satu-persatu tempat duduk siswa diatur oleh Kurenai. "Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan Uzumaki Naruto, di bangku dua dari belakang, kelompok D." Sasuke dan Naruto langsung duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Kurenai. Yah, walaupun rada gak ikhlas sih. Karena mulai dari kelas X semester 2 sampai XI lalu, mereka juga duduk sama.

"Yamanaka Ino...-"

 **Sakura's POV**

Ya tuhan... tolong sekali saja, kabulkan do'a ku selama liburan naik kelas ini, untuk bisa duduk di dekat Sasuke _lagi_. Ya, kedengarannya alay memang. Tapi memang inilah aku.

"Yamanaka Ino... dan Haruno Sakura duduk di depan Uchiha dan Uzumaki." Ahh... aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Yang jelas ada senang, lega, juga bingung. Ya, bingung karena, bagaimana bisa, kami ber-4 duduk berdekatan lagi, sementaradulu-dulu saja, guru-guru yang mengajar sering bilang, bahwa kami sangat berisik seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah lelah~. Aku dan Ino langsung pindah ke tempat yang sudah ditunjuk Kurenai- _sensei_. Selama Kurenai- _sensei_ menyusun denah kelas, aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalankan hari-hari dengan baik? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semunya dari awal.

Karin adalah sahabatku saat SD dan SMP. Tapi, SMA belakangan ini, aku lebih merapat kepada Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi dan Temari. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dikarenakan MOS awal masuk SMA, Karin tidak ikut dan aku menjalani MOS bersama Ino dan yang lainnya, dan sejak itu pula aku sangat dekat dengan mereka. Ya mungkin karena itu. Lagian, sekarang Karin sudah lebih dekat dengan Shion, dan Rin.

Emm... aku bingung ingin mulai dari mana kisah ini. Aku pertama kali suka dengan Uchiha Sasuke pada saat awal masuk kelas X. Ya, belum lama sih, tetapi perasaanku padanya sangat cepat berkembang. Dan aku berani bertaruh, jika dialah _real first love_ aku. Selama ini, jika aku suka dengan orang, tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Itupun kalau bisa dibilang suka. Mungkin hanya kagum? Entahlah.

Pertama kali aku _broken heart_ , saat kelas X pertengahan semester satu. Itu karena Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata. Apalagi, saat itu aku, Hinata dan lainnya sudah bersahabat. Engg... tidak juga sih. Aku tidak tahu, saat itu mereka sudah menganggapku sahabat atau belum, yang jelas aku sudah menganggap mereka sahabat saat itu. Malah dari hari ke-3 MOS, aku sudah menganggap mereka semua sahabat. Ya, aku memang seperti itu, cepat dekat dengan orang.

Ya, itu pertama kali aku patah hati. Dan saat aku mengetahui mereka putus, jujur saja di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku senang. Namun, itu tidak mungkin kutunjukkan secara jelas dengan mereka? Mau di cap apa aku? Teman bejat? Ha... lucu.

Dan rasa suka itu, semakin tidak bisa dicegah saat aku duduk dekat dengannya. Meja yang ditempatinya dengan Naruto, berada di sebelah mejaku. Dan kursinya berdekatan dengan kursi ku. Otomatis kami dekat dan sering bicara bukan? Dan aku juga semakin mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Dia yang ternyata orangnya baik, walaupun sedikit berandalan ketika berteman dengan Naruto, dia yang teryata menyukai tomat, dia yang ternyata orangnya asik, dia, dia, dan dia.

Aku sangat senang saat duduk dekat dengannya. Dan kalau tidak salah, itu aku duduk sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kami. Dengan Ino yang duduk di depanku sering menyindir kami berdua karena terlalu berisik. Hahaha... aku rindu semua itu. Apalagi saat aku dengan sengaja, menggeser meja dan kursiku agar bisa terasa lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa terjadi lagi sekarang. Semenjak kelas sebelas, ada kabar simpang siur bahwa dia menyukai Karin. Perlu kalian ketahui, walaupun aku dekat dengan Ino dan yang lainnya, aku tetap masih menjalin hubungan yang erat dengan Karin. Dan itulah yang membuatku risih. Walaupun tempat dudukku dengan Sasuke masih berdekatan.

Apalagi baru-baru ini, katanya Karin juga menyukai Sasuke. Walaupun malu mengakuinya, aku menangis saat itu. Ya, menangis seperti di drama-drama yang kutonton. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar... ugh. Dan parahnya, katanya mereka pacaran. Aku hanya bisa... yah, seperti itulah. Mencurahkan isi hati kepada teman pun, tak ada gunanya. Selama ini aku selalu menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat. Tak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai sudahlah. Aku selalu membisikkan pada diriku sendiri, 'biarkan lah semuanya berlalu. Nanti pasti akan ada saatnya.' Ya, akan ada saatnya. Entah kapan aku pun tak tahu.

"Sak, Sak!" Ino menyikut lenganku.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "A-ah... ya? Ada apa Ino?"

Ino menatapku bingung. "Kau menangis?" Bisiknya. Aku melihat kedepan. Kurenai- _sensei_ masih mengatur denah kelas.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lagi dan mengusap air mata yang tanpa kusadari turun. "Oh ya? Aku tak tahu. Hey, aku tak menangis tahu. Itu mungkin dikarenakan terlalu lama melototi Kurenai- _sensei_ hingga lupa berkedip. Ya pantas saja mataku terasa perih. Hehehehe..." Aku menyengir guna menutupi kesedihanku.

Ino memutar matanya. "Oh, iya ya? Secantik apa Kurenai- _sensei_ , hingga kau pelototi?" Sindirnya. "Lagian kau ini perempuan! Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak normal ya?" Lanjut Ino.

Sakura memukul kepala Ino pelan. "Aku masih normal." Kataku pelan. Setelah Ino meringis, tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat yang pertama. Tadi aku sudah menitip makanan kepada Sasuke. Hey! Bukan maksudku ingin modus. Itu dikarenakan Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi maupun Temari, tidak mau membelikanku makanan.

"Kalau malas turun ke kantin, tidak usah makan saja kau." Kata mereka saat aku minta menitip makanan. Dan berhubung Sasuke dan teman-temannya mau ke kantin, ya sudah aku minta tolong saja dengan Sasuke. Untung saja dia baik.

Aku melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berjalan seperti _boy band_ , memasuki pintu kelas XII IPA 3. Hah, ini adalah salah satu _moment_ yang kusuka. Yaitu saat mereka berjalan seperti _boy band_ dan Sasuke akan terlihat dua kali lebih keren saat itu. Berjalan dengan lengan baju digulung. KYAA... itu bisa membuatku fangirlingan. Ya, aku memang lebay. Mau apa?!

Sasuke meletakkan bunkusan makanan yang kutitip di meja. "Ini makanan yang kau titip. Lain kali kalau malas turun ke kantin, kau tidak usah makan aja sekalian." Katanya.

Aku menyerngitkan alisku. "Mengapa ucapanmu sama dengan ucapan mereka?" Kataku sebal.

"Karena itu memang benar." Balasnya pelan. Ia terlihat tenang makan dengan Naruto.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan memakan makananku. Ah, kalau dulu kami pasti makan sambil mengobrol. Kursiku akan kuputar mengarah ke mejanya. Namun sekarang tidak. Sebenarnya aku mau saja sih, memulai pembicaraan. Namun aku tak tahu topik apa yang harus kubicarakan. Cuaca? Terlihat seperti orang sibuk saja. Gosip terkini? Dia tak akan tahu. Film? Musik? Kurasa lebih baik kami tidak mengobrol.

"Saku- _chan_..." Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku dengan sendok yang tergigit di mulutku.

Oh, ternyata itu Shion dan Rin. Tumben. "Hmm..." Jawabku seadanya. "Mana Karin- _chan_?" Lanjutku. Biasanya mereka sudah seperti trio macan. Kemana-mana bersama. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Karin? Karin kan DI HATI SASUKE! Hahaha..." Jawab Shion meledek Sasuke.

Aku tertawa palsu. "Hahaha... CIEEEE...!" Yang kukatakan itu ada makna tersendiri. CIE. Cause I am Envy. Toh mereka tak tahu.

"Ck, aku tak suka dengannya. Terserah mau bilang apa." Aku tahu itu _fake_ Sasuke.

"Serius, Karin- _chan_ dimana?" Tanyaku dengan muka serius.

"Karin- _chan_ sedang makan dengan kakak kelas. Wajar, dia kan famous semenjak menolak pernyataan cinta Sasori- _senpai_." Jawab Rin.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Aaa... _Souka._ "

Aku menyuap dimsum-ku. "Tumben kalian mendatangi tempat dudukku. Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Canda Shion.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Aku tak ada bilang."

"Emm... kau sudah siap makan?" Tanya Shion.

"Yang kau lihat?" Aku memutar mataku.

"Be-belum sih. Kalau sudah siap, temui kami di mejaku. Oke?" Kata Rin.

Aku mengangguk. Mereka pergi, dan aku melanjutkan makananku. Lalu aku berpikir, apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan? "Hmm..." Gumamku.

Setelah siap makan, aku membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah dan pergi ke meja Shion dan Rin. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung. Mereka memberiku isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Apakah penting?" Bisikku. Mereka mengangguk. "Sangat penting."

Shion mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingku. "Kau berteman dengan Karin di _Line_ tidak?" Tanya Shion.

Aku menggeleng. "Ponselku hilang saat liburan kemarin." Jawabku polos.

Mereka mendesah kecewa. "Sudahlah tak apa. Jadi begini, bio _Line_ Karin, adalah huruf 'S' dan ada _emoticon Love_."

"Masalahnya?" Tanyaku bingung.

Mereka memutar mata. "Menurutmu?"

"Apanya?" Pertanyaan mereka tidak jelas.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa 'S' adalah inisial pacar barunya?"

Mataku melebar. "Ah iya! A-aku tidak terfikir kearah sana." Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kira-kira 'S' itu siapa ya?" Kata Rin dengan pose berfikir.

"Sasuke!" Seru Shion pelan.

Rin berseru 'Aha!' dengan wajah gembira. Begitu pula Shion. Sepertinya mereka sangat senang mengetahui arti dari inisial 'S' itu, tanpa tahu itu benar atau tidak. Sedangkan wajahku pucat.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Ayolah Sakura, kau adalah gadis yang _**sangat**_ kuat. Aku memasang muka gembira juga. "Ya! Mungkin Sasuke!" Kataku gembira. Kalau masalah _acting_ , tidak usah ditanya, akulah jagonya. Saat SD aku pernah mengikuti pengembangan diri drama. Dan saat ada lomba drama, tim sekolah kami menang. Oke, mungkin itu hasil kerja sama. Namun tetap saja, jika aku tidak pandai ber _acting_ , aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu yang terpilih di tim drama kami.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Dengan melihat mata mereka yang berkilat jahil saja, aku sudah merasa tidak enak. "Hey Sakura- _chan_! Mau tidak, membantu kami?" Tanya Rin manis.

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Y-ya. Tapi jika aneh-aneh aku tidak mau."

Mereka mengangguk. "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan meminta tolong yang aneh-aneh. Jadi kau mau kan Saku- _chan_."

"Ya, baiklah." Jawabku pasrah.

"Dulu kau dengan Karin - _chan_ dekat kan?" Tanya Shion yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Coba kau tanyakan dengan Karin- _chan_ , dia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Sasuke atau tidak? Tolong ya, ya?" Mereka berkata dengan mata berbinar.

Aku mengangguk terpaksa yang tak terlalu kentara. "Baiklah. Tapi... kenapa tidak kalian saja yang tanya?" Ini aneh. Mengapa mereka tidak mau bertanya langsung. Kenapa harus aku yang bertanya kepada Karin? Padahalkan mereka sahabat Karin yang sekarang.

"Itu karena, dia masih tidak percaya dengan kami sampai sekarang." Kata Rin kesal.

"Iya! Katanya, itu karena kami tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. Padahal 'kan kami bisa..." Sambung Shion.

Aku memutar mata. "Karena itu memang benar." Kataku sambil berlalu

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yak, ini fict saya republish :D /digeplak. Karenakan, ini fict romance galo galo gimana getoh, kan agak aneh kalo pake 'lo-gue-end' /plak. Maksudnya, kalo pake, 'Lo-gue'. Sebenernya kemaren mau di hapus aja seh, but kawan saya suka sama fict ini. So saya mutusin buat nge-republish sajaa...

Eh, jangan lupa ikut di partisipasi IFA 2015 yak. Bisa cek di akun twitter IFA- IFA2015_

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc. DLDR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura's Pov**

Hah...~ Hari ini hari Rabu. Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan. Seperti biasa, aku selalu datang sebagai orang ke-2 di kelas. Yang pertama selalu saja Tata (OC). Tata adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Dulu saat kelas X, aku sering berusaha bangun cepat untuk datang ke kelas sebagai orang yang pertama. Bahkan pernah aku datang jam 6. Saat itu pagar belakang sekolah masih tutup dan aku terpaksa berjalan ke pagar depan sekolah. Namun kau tahu apa? Tata sudah duduk tenang memainkan ponselnya. Kalau kau jadi aku? Pasti kau akan sangat kesal. Entah jam berapa anak itu datang.

"Pagi Tata." Sapaku dengan senyum.

Dia membalas senyumanku. "Pagi juga Sakura." Aku tidak mencoba mendekatinya karena ia adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Bukan. Tata orangnya memang baik. Dan juga cantik, jika dibandingkan denganku.

Begitu meletakkan tas di kursi, aku segera mengambil buku di loker. Loker? Hmm... setiap mengambil buku di loker, aku selalu teringat awal kelas 10, dimana Sasuke duduk di dekat loker dan setiap aku mengambil buku pasti aku akan salah tingkah. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang benar, dia selalu menatapku saat aku mengambil buku. Apalagi lokerku disebelah kursinya. Dan semenjak itu, aku sering bolak-balik mengambil atau menaruh buku di loker. Maupun itu penting atau tidak.

Tepat disaat aku meletakkan buku di laci meja, Sasuke memasuki kelas. Aku tidak melirik wajahnya, hanya melirik sepatunya. Dan aku tahu itu dia. Dia berjalan menuju kursinya. Dan aku _stay cool_.

"Sakura, ada PR apa hari ini?" Tanyanya sambil berlalu menuju loker.

Aku menunggunya selesai mengambil buku. Begitu dia balik barulah aku menjawab. "Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Sepertinya kebiasaan kelas kami dari kelas 10 tidak bernah berubah. Padahal sudah pukul 7 pas. Namun kelas masih sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Saku, ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Ino saat bel sudah berbunyi dan anak-anak berebut keluar kelas.

Aku sedikit melirik Shion dan Rin yang menatap penuh makna kearahku. "Uhmm... aku rasa tidak." Aku menggeleng pelan.

Ino menagguk. "Kenapa? Padahal aku, Hanabi, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata ingin mencoba makanan baru di kantin." Aku bisa melihat Ino sedikit kecewa.

Hanabi, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten datang ke meja kami. "Sakura, kau ikut kan?"

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi dengan ekspresi sedih. "Tidak."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah. Jadi, kurasa aku masih kenyang." Aku sedikit menepuk perutku. Hey, aku sangat lapar tahu.

Mereka mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami ke kantin ya." Kata Hanabi. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Aku berjalan ke meja Shion, Rin, dan Karin dengan langkah yang sedikit dipaksa. Aku ingin semua ini berkhir dan aku akan mengetahui semua kebenaran. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendekati Karin, dan aku akan mengetahui kebenarannya dengan cepat. Jujur saja, aku melakukan itu untuk diriku sendiri, bukan karena ingin membantu Rin dan Shion. Che, untuk apa membantu mereka?

"Uhmm... Karin, boleh gabung dengan kalian?" Tanyaku manis.

Karin menatapku bingung. "Tumben. Biasanya sama Ino."

Aku meringis. "Mereka ke kantin atas. Aku ingin ke kantin bawah. Kalian ke kantin bawah kan?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Aku ikut ya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Mereka mengangguk lagi dan kami pun pergi ke kantin bawah. Aku memesan ramen dan air mineral. Bukan karena tidak mempunyai uang. Aku memang tidak selera makan. Padahal tadi aku sangat lapar.

"Hey, aku dan Shion ingin pergi ke toilet. Dan mungkin dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak usah menunggu kami untuk mengobrol." Kata Rin tiba-tiba. Lalu dengan begitu saja menarik tangan Shion. Dan menghilang.

Jujur saja ini sedikit canggung. "Emm... jadi?" Tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apanya?"

Dia memutar mata. "Kau hanya ingin hening seperti ini? Canggung tahu."

"Ti-tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak tahu topik apa. Uhmm... biarkan aku berfikir sejenak." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku ragu tapi juga sih. Tapi ini harus kukatakan sekarang juga. Atau tidak selamanya. "Kau... menyukai seseorang?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menatapku terkejut. Baiklah, entah kenapa aku tidak peduli terhadap dia yang menatapku terkejut. Yang kutunggu adalah jawabannya. Tampaknya dia masih ragu untuk menjawab. Namun lambat laun dia mengangguk.

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Perasaan tak enak makin muncul. "Siapa...? Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" Tanyaku pelan dengan senyuman. Kulihat pipinya merona.

"K-kau mau tahu saja." Jawabnya cemberut.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Oh, kau main rahasia-rahasiaan ya? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu satu hal dan kau harus memberi tahu siapa nama lelaki yang kau sukai. Bagaimana?" Tawarku.

"Uhmm... tergantung. Jika hal itu tidak penting...?" Katanya ragu.

"Aku yakin seratus persen. Hal ini sangan fenomenal." Kataku mantap. Dia terus memakan makanannya dan menatapku tidak yakin. Aku mendengus. "Beneran. Ini. Fenomenal." Tekanku.

Dia memutar matanya. "Hm. Baiklah, apa itu?"

Baiklah, dia terpancing. Aku melafalkan jawabannya dengan lambat. "Aku suka dengan seseorang."

"Be-benarkah?!" Dia tampak terkejut. Aku mengangguk antusias. "Aku kira kau tidak normal." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

Mataku terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmua?! Sialan. Tentu aku 'lurus'." Apa-apaan dia? Dia saja yang tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku sempat mengagumi beberapa orang dan sekarang aku mencintai seseorang. Salahkan mulutnya yang seperti 'ember anti pecah yang diteriaki para pedagang, namun nyatanya ember itu mudah pecah' Maka dari itu aku malas memberi tahunya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, sampai matanya menyipit. "Habisnya aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa kau menyukai seseorang sih. Hehehe... dan, apa itu benar?! Siap lelaki itu? Oh ya ampun Sakura." Yayaya... dan sekarang aku bingung. Siapa nama yang harus kusebut? Jujur, jebakan tadi asal keluar dari mulutku.

"Uhmm... kau kasih tahu dulu, siapa nama yang kau suka." Kataku.

Dia cemberut. "Kau saja yang kasih tahu duluan. Baru aku memberi tahumu, siapa nama orang yang kusuka."

Aku menggeleng tegas. Dikiranya aku bisa dibohongi seperti anak kecil apa? "Tidak. Aku tahu kau akan berbohong." Aku menyeringai kecil.

"Kau sok tahu." Dia memukul pelan bahuku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Nyatanya aku memang tahu. Sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Masa kau sanggup berbohong? Hahaha..."

"Tidak. Aku berjanji, jika kau memberi tahuku siapa orang yang kau sukai, aku akan langusng memberi tahu siapa orang yang kusuka. Janji?" Dia menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Mati aku. Ayolah... otak bekerja. Bagaimana jika... Sasori- _senpai_? Ah, iya bisa. "Sasori- _senpai_!" Seruku _refleks_.

Karin membelakkan matanya. "Benarkah?!" Tanyanya antusias. Aku mengangguk malas. "Astaga... tapi, wajar saja sih. Dia memang tampan."

"Nah, giliran kau." Tanyaku.

Dia menatapku ragu, khawatir, dan lainnya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. "Ehmm...-

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Wihii... fict alaynya apdet.

Makasih, yang udah mau review, fav, follow fitc gaje saya...

 **Mind to Review? -again-**


End file.
